1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to encoding and decoding a multi-view moving picture, and more particularly, to encoding and decoding a multi-view picture using a camera parameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moving picture encoding according to the MPEG-4 and H.264 standards relates to encoding of a moving picture captured by a single camera, and is aimed at enhancing encoding efficiency. However, in technical fields such as realistic communications or virtual reality etc., a method of capturing a scene using a plurality of cameras, constructing a three-dimensional moving picture having a multi-view, and efficiently compression-encoding and reproducing the constructed multi-view picture, is needed.
However, since related art compression-encoding and reproducing methods relate to compression-encoding and reproducing of pictures captured by a single camera, efficiently applying the related art compression-encoding and reproducing methods to multi-view pictures is difficult.